the assualt
by ssj spud
Summary: a little prolouge to a story i may write time and feedback permitting, based after code veronica this is what i thougth possible with the applications of the B.O.Ws and came from the Mr.x factory in gunsurvivor enjoy and review


**The test **

Note this could be a prologue to a possible story I will continue if the feedback is good and the time permits.

Body

He sat there staring out into the endless expanse of yellow and blue that was the desert, why did he bother looking for intruders; they were situated in the middle of nowhere guarding some hidden research lab or something. But why no one would find this place to invade and he doubted the contents was that impressive. Mostly though he missed his life, while he didn't have much to go back to it beat the hell out of the job, he had a small apartment in a decent area and a few friends, he only worked because the pay was very, very generous, it was the thought of leaving with that pay that kept him going, only a few days to go he couldn't wait.

"Hey Dave shift change" another guard shouted to him, Dave turned round rubbing his eyes the colours of the room washed out from the glare in his eyes the other guard tossed him an ice cold beer something everyone in the base loved a nice cold one, he smiled as he fumbled with the cans ring pull it hissed as it cracked open and he took a deep gulp sighing as he finished. " you leave soon right" the other guard quizzed "yeah sure do man can't wait" Dave replied turning to the other guard who he then recognised as Steve a tall slim man with a toned athletic body and loved of guns something that stemmed from being the son of a gun shop owner. He struggled to remember the surname it was something strange he didn't hear much of … that's right Kendo that was the name Steve Kendo nice guy. Dave stood up and went to the door stretching his arms and hearing the audible clicks in his shoulders "well I will see you later buddy I'm gonna take a quick cat nap"

Steve opened his mouth to respond but was cut of by the booming thud outside the compound. The both rushed to the bullet proof glass window that surrounded the pillbox like security structure surrounding the compound expecting to see the familiar chain link and barbed wire fence they usually stared, but instead they saw a sand storm localised in one are dead ahead. Confused they looked on "holy s…" Steve stopped when the shadowy figure appeared in the sandstorm, impossibly tall about 8-10 foot tall of black shape in the settling sand they aimed the mounted machine guns toward it and prepared to unload its payload to the shape however what they saw stopped them dead in there track. It emerged huge and deadly, clad in a huge brown trench coat giant surplus army style boot and grey completion, they stared at the face, grey and blank, no emotion shown by it, bald and emotionless it started towards them in an unwavering line.

"shoot it" Dave screamed Steve snapped out of the trance and flicked the safety off the machine gun and began to fire, however the thing whatever it was seemed unparsed as the rounds pounded into its body ripping through the brown jacket it wore. It pressed on till it was within a few feet of them. Steve swung the weapon up to the face of the thing an d prepared to unload more rounds into the blank face of the thing but to no avail , it swung its hugs fists upwards and grabbed the barrel of the gun and yanked it hard, it flew out and through the wall and was tossed back into the still settling dust, the creature then stood back tightened up he then sprang forward crashing through the wall into the security station they fell back ripping out the handguns they carried and fired pointlessly into the things face. It raised its fist and slammed them into Steve in a lethal double axe handle, Dave screamed as he saw Steve snap in two the stomach almost opening up to surround the grey fists of the creature in blood and gore. Dave roared in anger as he fired more rounds into it as it turned around and stamped his foot directly towards him, just before the foot crushed his face the thought that crossed his mind was " gonna miss my payday"

the creature stood tall in the room one foot surrounded by the remains of the guard he knelt down and raised his right hand the hidden device in his sleeve propelled a small device to the ground, it embedded in the concrete and began to flash a small red light as the creature stood up and pressed on drawn to the sound of approaching guards.

"Sir the beacon is active shall I drop the rest." The operator at the terminal address his boss the man in the shadows staring on to the readouts on the many monitors into her small mobile command vehicle a few miles away from the umbrella compound. "Yes" he exclaimed "relapse the 121's and a second T-103" he ordered "yes sir" the subordinate exclaimed and quickly spoke the commands to the console. The man in the shadows smiled this was easier than he thought.

The guards scrambled around the base a small team trying to cut off the huge thing that broke thought the defences he soaked up a lot of punishment but kept going, even if he fell, he got up and destroyed them. They retreated from him trying in vain to overwhelm him; they concentrated on him redirecting all they could upon it oblivious to the dropping canisters out side and the horrors within.

The canisters landed in similar fashion to the original standing still and upright the codes were visible upon them "t-103" was emblazoned on the largest small forces ran to try and determine the threat the stopped before the canisters and stared waiting for anything to happen. Suddenly the larger canister popped open pieces of metal slamming to the ground as a second giant creature emerged; identical to the first the T -103 strolled out and advanced on the team. The other canisters followed suit splitting open showing something else, reptilian and humane like it stood about 5 foot tall, it was green and scaly with the arms ending in giant talons of 5-8 inches long thin slits of eyes and jaws full of fangs, the Re-121 series or as they were known more commonly to those in the know the hunters, the other canisters split open and several more hunters emerged. Letting out a feral screech they leapt toward the guards and began the slaughter.

The man in the shadows smiled as the man at the terminal reported the success of deployment, " the eye cams are fully functional sir, visual readouts from the creators shows success and heat sensors shows a huge decrease in human heat signature. Looks open for business sir" the man in the shadows smiled and strolled to the door of the vehicle " good work keep monitoring the situation and give me updates I'll do the rest" he stepped out of the vehicle the heat hitting him hard he smiled and ran his fingers through his well kept blond hair and adjusted his sunglasses. Smiling he cracked his knuckles and muttered to himself "umbrellas days are over vengeance will be yours" the man smiled and looked toward the compound he began to run at an impossible speed to the compound, the creatures were not needed to take on the facility just a distraction so the dead man Albert Wesker could do what he needed to do. Laughing his deep throaty laugh Wesker continued on leaping over the fence in a single motion and proceeded into the compound

"Too easy" he laughed "too easy"


End file.
